


Severin's New Journey

by Tepperz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tepperz/pseuds/Tepperz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severin wakes up cold and alone while turning into something he never knew existed. [drama, mystery, romance. Themes of psychological horror and gore.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His illness

The man woke up with a loud and gasping breath, as if he’d been submerged in water for a length of time. He wore simple clothing: a white t-shirt that seemed to be both ripped and stained, and jeans with holes in them. He’d been passed out in the park for quite a while; some people who’d traveled by earlier had assumed he was a bum, despite the fact that he was both young and good looking.

The man’s name was Severin Danse, and when he woke up, the first thing he realized was that he was wrong. He, as a very existence, felt misplaced. There was sadness and panic. Wordless questions with feelings of: ‘what am I, who am I?’ crossed his mind. The second thing he noticed was that he was physically ill: he felt sickeningly like one giant wound. The third thing he noticed was the murky and dark sky above him, full of stars. Trees tilted in and out of his view, swaying in the wind. 

Head pounding ferociously, the man sat up and groaned. What he felt was a horribly dizzying, nauseous feeling. A musty and dirty smell hit his nose, coming from his own body. Some pieces of grass tickled his hand and he jumped at the sensation. He vaguely looked around him. He’d had the faint memory that someone else was supposed to be nearby, but he couldn’t remember who or why, or how long ago that had been.

Even his insides felt wrong. His lungs were different – they felt heavy, painful, and it was hard to breath. Severin held his breath because of the pain… realizing after several minutes that his lungs weren’t calling out for more air. It was as if the very function of breathing didn’t need to exist. Alarmed at this, Severin inhaled sharply before crying out with self-inflicted fear.

His insides began to feel like they were expanding and contracting, causing Severin to double over.

“Gaggght—!!”

A sensation came which gave Severin the overwhelming feeling that there was something inside of him that needed to be choked out. Balling his fists, he coughed into the grass, blood and stomach acid vomiting out of his mouth. Tears of strain ran down his cheeks. In his dazed state, he wasn’t as scared of the blood as he would normally have been. Seeing it made him feel like he was going to die. If it was going to happen this way, then there wasn’t much to do about it.

When his body finished filtering itself, a strange emptiness came. After a moment, Severin realized that it was hunger. It struck him as odd: being hungry at a time like this. When was the last time he’d had food? 

Severin winced in pain. All he knew for sure in his turmoil was that he just wanted to go home. If he was dying, then his house must be better suited for it then then place, as he wallowed in his own fluids.

With this motivator, Severin attempted to stand, but his vertigo made mobility hard. When he tried to move his leg up, it went too far, and when he finally stood, his body shook.

In a sort of awkward reassurance, he attempted to raise his hands and look at them – but they felt too light, and he ended up hitting himself very hard in the face. Startled by his own lack of coordination, he wobbled backwards. One leg moved to catch his balance, but it turned too quickly, causing Severin to fall and twist it in a very unsettling way. There was a small crack as he fell. He let out a cry as the pain shot through him, immobilizing him temporarily. He wondered if his leg was broken, and tried to scoot himself into a better position to make sure. His kneecap was a bit swollen, but when he touched it, it didn’t hurt as much as it should have. He tried to gingerly touch it again, and the pain was even less prominent. It seemed to be healing—

But that was impossible, wasn’t it? Things didn’t heal that quickly. Yes, it simply had to be less damaged then he’d first thought. Severin tried flexing the leg, and it moved just fine. 

The second time he stood was harder then the first, but he was able to do it. He was much more careful about the way he moved. His leg, which throbbed in protest, felt even better as he tried to walk on it.

Although Severin had no name for where he was (his mind throbbed too painfully for that), it seemed like a familiar place to him nevertheless. He knew how to get home from here.


	2. Pray and Prey

Severin staggered through the back streets, trying to avoid any people on his journey. He didn’t want anyone to see him this way, or, even worse, run into someone he might know. He didn’t have the energy to know himself what was happening, much less explain it to another person.

Even so, there was one person he ran into. 

An older man bumped into him in an alleyway, attempting to steal a wallet from him. At the startling touch, Severin growled darkly and turned to grip the stranger’s arm, violently pushing the older man against a building wall. He leaned in towards the guy’s neck and smelled him. A light-headed sensation clouded his mind, and suddenly his instincts sprang into action. He opened his mouth to bite on the man’s neck.

_Pain._

The crook swiped at Severin and succeeded at hitting his target. Severin’s lower chest erupted in agony, causing him to let go of the older man. The guy made some noises as he scrambled away.

Severin gulped as he looked down at the knife stuck in his chest. One hand met the ally wall for support. Blood began to bloom in his shirt. No matter how he looked at it, there it was, the end protruding from his body.

Figuring this was the end of him, Severin leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. At least he would go out quicker, now. 

What was he about to do to that man? No matter how he viewed it, there was nothing rational about it. For some reason, he wanted to bite him. But more then bite him, he wanted to…

hurt him. He was hungry for it. He wanted to tear him open with his teeth. And he wasn’t even sorry.

Wait, what? Yes, he was.

Severin wasn’t an animal, was he? That man was a human, not food. 

Severin opened his eyes, frowning. Being stabbed was a lot less painful then one would think.

Absently, he ran a finger along the inside of his mouth, only to freeze in terror. As his skin touched his teeth, he realized that his top and bottom canines were abnormally large and sharp. They protruded from his mouth in an animal-like tendency. 

The man let out an cry in surprise and clutched his mouth. How had he not realized the new detail of his teeth earlier? He gulped, chills engulfing him. What else did he not know about himself? In rising panic, he took off his shirt from the back as to not stir the knife, and looked at his body. It all seemed exactly as it should be except for the knife wound. Which already had scar tissue crusted around it. “Ahhh!” Severin gasped, horrified. In his panic, he suddenly wanted the knife out of him. 

He gripped the handle with both hands. And pulled.

The knife came out with a tug, and blood flowed from the wounded area. The shirt that was attached to the knife fell to the ground. 

Severin, feeling faint, felt tears in his eyes. The blood that flowed out of the wound, it had suddenly stopped running. 

Blood doesn’t just do that.

This wasn’t an illness. Maybe he wasn’t dying. His body was changing. He wasn’t human anymore, he was a creature. His breath caught, but he made sure to steady his breathing after a pause, since he didn’t want to stop breathing altogether like he did before. He could remember who he was up until recently. Stephanie Danse: 22-year-old college student. But what about now? How did this happen? His brain moved too fast for him to sort anything out. There were only flashes of recollections at a time. He couldn’t figure it out right now.

Knife in hand, he decided once more to walk home. He staggered through the suburbs, taking the back alleys – one hand covering his mouth self-consciously.

He wandered down a path that felt gradually more recognizable as he progressed. He needed to get away from the public and organize his thoughts. Even through his haze, he knew how to find his house.

The mailbox outside of his home pointed him in the right direction. Grateful for familiar sights, he walked up to the doorstep of his one-story-rental and tried the handle. It was locked; of course it was locked. Frowning, Severin searched his pants before remembering that he had put his keys in his shirt pocket before. He would have to go through a window. Heart pounding, he went out back to where he knew a window was, and tried to open it. It lifted easily from the outside.

He looked around the bedroom, searching for the bed and the bed alone. He found one and went to it, but when he touched the covers, he stopped. There was a man laying in his bed. Someone he vaguely recognized. They had their eyes closed. After a sweeping moment of confusion, Severin realized that the man was his neighbor. Someone who he’d only noticed because of the guy’s general friendliness. He must have went into the wrong house. He should leave soon before he’s noticed.

But. There, hanging from the side of the bed… limply… was….

Severin quietly went to his knees. He gazed at the dark arm that dripped off the side of the bed, admiring it. That feeling was welling up inside him, the one that startled him before. It was a feeling that he wanted to fight against. This wasn’t just a man who passed him in an alleyway, it was his neighbor who hadn't done anything wrong. His neighbor, who he knew to be very ill….

No. No, he couldn't. Not this.

But he was helpless against the urge. 

Tears spilled from Severin’s eyes, and he gently picked up the arm. “I’m sorry,” he said, before tearing it open with his new teeth and lapping at the blood.

**Author's Note:**

> (( Author Notes:
> 
> This was made for the beginning of an role-play I am having with a friend —- but I think it works well on it’s own, too.
> 
> It’s an AU where one of my characters, Stephane/Severin becomes a vampire and meets my friend’s character, Edouard. (In the origional story, Edouard was the vampire and Stephane/Severin is the human). I was told it’s pretty obvious what’s happening, so I don’t need to explain much, right? Feel free to interpret what you want out of it.
> 
> For some reason, I think this song goes pretty well with this:
> 
> <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EmOOnU1ykRQ>
> 
> This was actually all inspired because I found some writing of mine the other day. It was a horror story I had written, and made me really happy to read again. So I wrote this, and I do hope that it’s fun to read. ))


End file.
